Golf headcovers are used to store and protect a club head when the golf club is not being used. In addition, golf headcovers may be made of a fabric material configured to receive the club head therein which requires an individual to work the larger club head through the smaller opening formed at the lower portion of the headcover. As such, this smaller opening of the golf headcover must be repeatedly stretched by an individual to accommodate passage of the larger club head through the smaller opening each time the club head is stored inside the interior portion of the headcover body. Unfortunately, repeated insertion of the club head into the golf headcover over time can stretch the material of the headcover body so that the golf headcover assumes a stretched condition and worn appearance. Although other types of golf headcovers allow for insertion of the golf club through a covered opening formed along the top portion of the golf headcover, this type of arrangement requires an expensive mechanical hinge to cover and uncover the opening. As such, the mechanical hinge can become worn after repeated use, thereby causing the mechanical hinge to become worn and/or inoperative.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the view of the drawings. The headings used in the figures do not limit the scope of the claims.